The Perfect Color
by bruaruel
Summary: Antoinette Rosier saw people as colors and instantly put a color to a face, but Albus's color is trickier to find. One-Shot


**Author's Note**: So this is the first story I've ever published on here. I've actually been lurking for some time & I thought it was high time that I put something up. It's short and a one-shot, but it's still something. Also I might make a story with these two, but I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own Harry Potter, but Queen Rowling does so all those rights go to that lovely women of a writer. I do happen to own Antoinette Rosier and that's all.

* * *

Antoinette Rosier saw people as colors. It wasn't that she had any special seer abilities that let her see someone's aura or anything of the like rather she related them. When she was a child it helped her to remember people which was always hard as her parents seemed to have a new person for her to meet every week. Now it had become a sort of habit and as soon as she had seen someone she assigned them a color, categorizing people by their base hue in a mental folder in the back of her mind.

The first time she had actually seen Albus Potter on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of her second term she wasn't sure as to what she would make his color. The second son of the Chosen One was a quiet boy who seemed to always be lost in thought. He was completely unlike his older brother James who she had proclaimed a dark orange red what with his outgoing nature and "fiery" personality.

For weeks she had tried in vain to find his color. She had first thought that a pleasant sky blue would cover his docile nature, but then he showed his sarcastic side and she realized that would not do. Taking a note from his Slytherin house, she wondered if a dark olive green would be good enough, but saw that he was too caring for such a dark color. She had even wondered if purple might be okay, but quickly dismissed this. He was much too good for such an ordinary color. It went on for years and soon Antoinette's fifth year had begun without any luck. It was on the train back from Christmas holiday that year that she had finally found his color.

The young brunette girl had been sitting in an empty compartment, staring out at the snow filled landscape. Her mind had been focused on whether she had grabbed everything she needed when the opening of the compartment door grabbed her attention. With wide eyes similar to a deer caught in headlights, Antoinette raised her head to meet the green eyes of the troublesome boy himself, Albus Potter.

"Have you seen Scorpius?" he mumbled as he averted his gaze.

_Of course he's looking for that stupid git_, thought Antoinette as she mentally rolled her eyes at the friendship between her moronic cousin and the green-eyed boy.

I shook my head while replying, "No, I haven't. Sorry."

This was surprisingly the first time they had actually ever interacted and Antoinette was surprised. She hadn't expected his voice to be that smooth in all honesty. In reality she had hoped it would be slightly annoying or would crack due to that awkward stage in puberty all boys seemed to go through. She was still very agitated at him for being so hard to chose a color for.

He glanced back at her before nodding and was about to take his leave when she had stopped him with her voice. Not exactly sure why she had done this she blushed as he gave her a perplexed look. She wasn't a courageous Gryffindor by any means, but as a Slytherin she wouldn't let herself fall to embarrassment and quickly thought of something to say.

"If you find him can you direct him to me, please?"

She hadn't meant to add in the please, but it was out her mouth before she could stop herself. It made her sound desperate and she resisted the urge to smack her head against a wall. The fact that she was getting so worked up over her words to a fourth year only made the urge stronger. He didn't seem to notice though as he gave a smile.

"Yeah, sure."

Then like that he was gone and she was sorely flustered with her cheeks warm and her clenched hands sweaty. After a few minutes she had calmed her emotions and leaned her head against the window to cool her warm face. Once again she was taking in the snowy scenery and her eyes moved up to look to the gray clouds that cast a diluted glow across the land. Gray was a nice color in her mind. It was elegant and if at the right shade could be both cold and warming. It was the perfect mix of white and black, the perfect middle ground color.

With a smile forming on her lips, Antoinette came to realize that she had found Albus's color.

Albus Potter was gray, her favorite color.


End file.
